He is a SHE!
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: Itachi, decides to hire Naruto as his "Lover" so that he can escape the blind dates arranged by his parents. – But little did Itachi know that Naruto is actually a SHE! ItaNaruOC SasuOC
1. Preface

**He is a SHE? **

**By: Ladey Heartly**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the; Naruto characters but I will add some twist and turn to spice up the story. And I wish I justified the series. **

**Pairing: ItaNaruSasu**

**Yep the main pairing is Itachi and Female Naru pair.**

* * *

Summary: Itachi is the cocky son of a very rich family; his parents wanted him to get married so they always set him on a blind date, so he can choose at the girls. But Itachi certainly doesn't want to get married despite his family's requests so to stop his family for marrying off: he decides to hire Naruto as a false "lover" so that he can escape the blind dates arranged by his parents. – But little did Itachi know that Naruto is actually a SHE.

Because he's unaware that Naru is a girl, Itachi starts to question his sexuality. In one instance Itachi almost took out a knife and stabbed himself.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Itachi lay down his bed, tired after he went home from his blind date, yes another blind date that his parents set him in he growled in annoyance all of the girls he dated was too flirt and annoying.

He doesn't know why but he is getting tired of this.

Why his parents is so eager to marry him off. Oh right it's because I'm getting older. But for crying out loud I'm still 27! Talking about his parents too eager to see their grand child from him but he still don't want to get married!

"Hey, Aniki how's your date?" Sasuke asked his brother brows raised as he sat beside his brother's laying form while setting his glass of root beer over the night stand. Itachi sighed deeply before turning his look over his brother with his tired onyx eyes.

"One word, annoying" Itachi answered tiredly

Sasuke smirk, Why Aniki? I heard from mom and dad that the girls that they set with you were all beautiful and first class models." The younger Uchiha said while drinking his root beer.

"They are worst…and please can you tell mom and dad to stop this shit? I'm getting tired of this…" Itachi said feeling that his body was too heavy and all the problems around the world is on his back.

"Why don't you just follow what they said and marry some gorgeous models." Sasuke suggested looking at his overly exhausted brother.

"Don't you understand Sasuke…I don't want to get married I'm still young at the age of 27 I still have a bright futures to come and I don't want to destroy it just because I get married." Itachi explained as he rolled over the bed so he can look and talk with his younger brother face to face.

"But mom and dad were getting old Aniki. And they want to see there grand children with you." Sasuke interjected as he put his empty glass of root beer at the side while Itachi rolled his eyes. "Talk for your self… you still single right? Just marry someone and have children with her."

This is Sasuke's turn to roll his eyes, "Shut it Itachi it will never gonna happens…girls just wanted me for my money and my looks so I don't want to…but ow I can help you with your problem."

Itachi turned to look at Sasuke with interest, "So, tell me…how you can help me?"

"Why don't you pretend to be a gay and hire a "Lover" so you can escape the blind dates?" this suggestion made Itachi's eyes twitched.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**What do you think guys? Please review…**

**This is my first ItaNaru fic so please support me! **

**All my fourteen reviewers and friends please give me some reviews and tell me what do you think of this story.**


	2. Meet your boy friend

**Chapter One:**

** Meet your boy friend**

* * *

"_Why don't you just follow what they said and marry some gorgeous models." Sasuke suggested looking at his overly exhausted brother._

"_Don't you understand Sasuke…I don't want to get married I'm still young at the age of 27 I still have a bright futures to come and I don't want to destroy it just because I get married." Itachi explained as he rolled over the bed so he can look and talk with his younger brother face to face._

"_But mom and dad were getting old Aniki. And they want to see their grand children with you." Sasuke interjected as he put his empty glass of root beer at the side while Itachi rolled his eyes. "Talk for yourself… you still single right? Just marry someone and have children with her."_

_This is Sasuke's turn to roll his eyes, "Shut it Itachi it will never gonna happens…girls just wanted me for my money and my looks so I don't want to…but ow I can help you with your problem."_

_Itachi turned to look at Sasuke with interest, "So, tell me…how you can help me?"_

"_Why don't you pretend to be a gay and hire a "Lover" so you can escape the blind dates?" this suggestion made Itachi's eyes twitched._

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you teme waking me up in the middle of my much well need sleep!" Naru shouted angrily at her grinning friend right in front of her who was currently staring down at her with arms folded on his chest. "Don't glare dobe it's already 2:00 in the afternoon." Sasuke informed as the matter of fact and then cocked his head motioning his tomboyish friend to look outside to see the raise of the sun light glaring down at her.

Naru turned to look at the window, slowly processing the fact that it is already 2:00 in the afternoon. – Wait a minute…it is already two fucking o'clock! Yet her Teme-bastard friend did not care to wake her up!

_She gasped— oh, my god I am late for work! _Naru immediately stood up from her sanctuary and brushing her tangled hair in a hurry but stopped when she heard a chuckling noise.

"You know dobe you look like a shit." Sasuke pointed out as he comfortably lay down her bed picking up the book underneath her pillow.

Naru twitched eyebrows raised in irritation "And by the way what are you doing here Teme." She said putting her two hands on her waist. Sasuke turned to look at Naru impassively, "Oh, you're still there dobe? I thought you're going to work."

"How can I go to my work huh? I'm obviously late now and Ayame-neechan will scold me again!" Sasuke smirk, "It's your fault for sleeping late last night not mine dobe so by the way I have a business proposal for you."

"What proposal?" Naru asked raising her eyebrows.

"You will like it…"

* * *

"So teme can you tell me again why we were here?" Naru snorted the two of them are currently inside the café waiting for someone for almost 2 hours. "Were here because of the proposal geez dobe I already told you that over and over." Sasuke said irritably while drinking his cappuccino.

"Oh well sorry if I forgot Teme!" the blonde-haired woman retorted as she turns away from Sasuke's teasing face.

(A/N: Oh, before I forgot Naruto's appearance here is as if on the anime the only difference is 'she' is more thinly here (feminine) no whisker marks and hair is not spiky.

"Yeah right _dobe…"_

Their conversation ends when a familiar voice called Sasuke's name from afar. The two turned to look at the person and it turns out to be Itachi smiling back at them while waving his hands to them.

"So Sasuke why did you called me?" Itachi asked once he took a seat beside his otouto.

Sasuke smirk before answering, "I already have a solution to your problem Aniki."

Itachi beamed, "And what is it Otouto."

"Oh well Itachi say hello to your boyfriend Naruto." Sasuke said making Naru spit out her coffee from her mouth. Coughing in the process

"My— boy friend?"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Authors note: so now first is first, Happy New Year it is 2010 already yahoo! Now back to the business. I know that all of you are confuse why Itachi did not know Naru-to right? It is because Itachi was too busy to stay at home and mostly stayed at his bachelors pad until the blind date issue happened so Sasuke does not have a time to introduce Naru to his brother.

Thank you for listening guys! Bye bye for now!

And thank you to all who reviewed!


	3. The Indecent Deal

**He is a SHE!**

**Ladey Heartly**

* * *

Summary: Itachi is the cocky son of a very rich family; his parents wanted him to get married so they always set him on a blind date, so he can choose at the girls. But Itachi certainly doesn't want to get married despite his family's requests so to stop his family for marrying off: he decides to hire Naruto as a false "lover" so that he can escape the blind dates arranged by his parents. – But little did Itachi know that Naruto is actually a SHE.

Because he is unaware that Naru is a girl, Itachi starts to question his sexuality. In one instance, Itachi almost took out a knife and stabbed himself.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO. However, the plot is mine to twist and turn and I'm warning you guys now that Itachi here is OOC**

**Note: thank you for the people out there that continuously adding this story to their favorite list and alert list. And btw, thank you for giving me reviews I love it and appreciate it a lot and sorry if the second and actual chapter was short. Don't worry I'll try to make this chapter 3 longer. So please enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

**Chapter 03: The Indecent Deal.**

* * *

_Their conversation ends when a familiar voice called Sasuke's name from afar. The two turned to look at the person and it turns out to be Itachi smiling back at them while waving his hands to them._

"_So Sasuke why did you called me?" Itachi asked once he took a seat beside his otouto._

_Sasuke smirk before answering, "I already have a solution to your problem Aniki."_

_Itachi beamed, "And what is it Otouto."_

"_Oh well Itachi say hello to your boyfriend Naruto." Sasuke said making Naru spit out her coffee from her mouth. Coughing in the process_

"_My— boy friend?"_

* * *

Naru's mouth left hanging her teme bastard best friend caught her off guard. He did not even tell me about his plan. What the hell is he thinking on introducing her to his brother as a boy! She is a GIRL not a BOY. The difference is her hair was shorter and she act like a boy but that is not an enough reason for him to introduce her to this guy like that and plus me? As this hot guy's boy friend?— geez is he a gay or something?— She will surely kill Sasuke after this!

"My boy friend?" Itachi asked while Sasuke just nodded his head triumphantly.

"Yeah, he is the guy…see her— err him? you can endure to be with him for at least a month he won't annoy you like he was doing to me." Sasuke said the last two words came as a whisper but Itachi still heard him.

"What do you mean by he won't annoy me like he did to you?" Itachi asked brows raise his younger brother is up to something.

"Did I said that?" Sasuke said innocently

"Ouch!" Sasuke exclaimed as he felt that Naru kick him at his knee under the table. "What's wrong Sasuke? Are you okay?" Itachi asked worriedly

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sasuke said glaring at the blonde across his seat giving her the trademark Uchiha-Glare while Naru did not even flinch and glare back at him.

Itachi didn't actually mind the glaring contest between the two and just turn to look at the boy in front of them. "So what's your name? Tell me all about you."

Naru gulp really hard her palms start to sweat, "Um, uh…I am…ouch!" She said as he felt Sasuke kick on her feet she turned to look at Sasuke only to see him glaring at her saying _–don't mess this up dobe or else NO JOB and NO MONEY."_

"Are you two okay? It seems like there is something underneath this table." Itachi said seriously trying to look under the table but Naru cut him off. "Err um…don't mind it…by the way I am Naru— to…Naruto Uzumaki…ah 21 years old and my birthday Is on October 10th and I like ramen and…"

"Okay enough of that…so how much do you want me to pay you for your service."

Naru shook her head, "I don't know it's up to you but I do have rules."

Itachi raised his brows, "What rules?"

"Rule no. 1 no touching I don't want public display of affections especially no kiss."

The Uchiha brother has rolled their eyes with this, "Itachi here is not really a gay he is just pretending because he doesn't want our parents to marry him off. So you'll just need to pretend to be his lover to make his act real get it _dobe?"_

Naru growled in annoyance, this teme bastard is really pissing her off! "Okay back to the topic…second rule: whenever we go out to meet your parents or anything you should pay my talent fee." She said cupping her chin.

"Okay okay so…is that all you're rules?" Itachi said impatiently eyes were twitching.

"Not at all… I'll just add some rules whenever I think of one." Naru said drinking her coffee that Sasuke ordered earlier.

"So what do you think of him Brother?" Sasuke asked his brother with interest.

"He is not bad…I'd just need him for as long as mom and dad are convince that I am a gay and not to continue to marry me off for some bitch." Itachi said while Sasuke silently agree.

"So I'll meet you tomorrow give me your address and I'll fetch you." Itachi commanded while Naru just stop drinking her coffee half way.

"Why would I?"

"Because our act will start tomorrow cutie." Itachi said winking at Naru. The wink caught of her off guard and thinks that Itach's wink was soooo kawaii and girly making her spit her coffee again-- on Sasuke's face.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Sorry for not making this a long chapter. my brain needs some inspiration and sorry for that...-- i thin****k i have this so called writers block again but i do appreciate if you leave some awesome reviews and tell me how do you find this chapter. So please review! i really need to know some of genius sugesstions.**

**so please review and i hope you enjoy the little humor at the end of the story!**

**This is the end for now!**

**see you around folks SOON!**


	4. Meet the Parents

**He is a SHE!**

**Ladey Heartly**

* * *

**Summary:** Itachi is the cocky son of a very rich family; his parents wanted him to get married so they always set him on a blind date, so he can choose at the girls. But Itachi certainly doesn't want to get married despite his family's requests so to stop his family for marrying off: he decides to hire Naruto as a false "lover" so that he can escape the blind dates arranged by his parents. – But little did Itachi know that Naruto is actually a SHE.

Because he is unaware that Naru is a girl, Itachi starts to question his sexuality. In one instance, Itachi almost took out a knife and stabbed himself.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO. However, the plot is mine to twist and turn and I'm warning you guys now that Itachi here is OOC**

* * *

**Note: Once again thank you for all the people who continuously adding this fic to their favorite and alert list and even me on their favorite and author alert list, I am so overwhelmed by the way thank you also for leaving a review. **

**So here is chapter 4 please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 04: Meet the parents**

* * *

"_Not at all… I'll just add some rules whenever I think of one." Naru said drinking her coffee that Sasuke ordered earlier._

"_So what do you think of him Brother?" Sasuke asked his brother with interest._

"_He is not bad…I'd just need him for as long as mom and dad are convince that I am a gay and not to continue to marry me off for some bitch." Itachi said while Sasuke silently agree._

"_So I'll meet you tomorrow give me your address and I'll fetch you." Itachi commanded while Naru just stop drinking her coffee half way._

"_Why would I?" _

"_Because our act will start tomorrow cutie." Itachi said winking at Naru making her spit her coffee again on Sasuke's face._

* * *

"So where we going now?" Naru asked the older boy beside her they are currently at the mall in men's section Naru watch the Itachi scanning all the tuxedos and t-shirts at the stall. Naru twitch in annoyance when the older male did not answer her and just keep on ignoring her questions.

"Hey you, why you're ignoring me can you please just answer my question!" Naru said in annoyance with two hands on her waist. This made Itachi turned his gaze at Naruto with his brows meeting in the middle.

"Can you stop doing that you look like a girl?" Itachi pointed out making Naru stiff for a moment. Naru contemplated for the first time. _Oh my he can't know that I am girl or else I'm dead."_

"Now what?" Itachi said approaching the smaller 'boy'.

Naru shook her head, "Oh nothing it's just that…nothing nothing at all don't mind me okay?!" she said nervously.

"You know you're a weird guy. So tell me how did you and Sasuke met? He never told me that you were his friend until now." Itachi asked curiously.

"Ah that we met when I help him change his wheels when need to vulcanize it." Naru answered while grinning.

"You mean you're a mechanic too?" Itachi said as he put all the clothes that he picked up at the stall to their basket.

Naru nodded, "Yeah, I'm helping my uncle jiraiya to run his business."

Itachi look up to Naru, "Tell me what is your size again?"

"Si— size? What do you mean by size?" Naru stuttered

Itachi rolled his eyes, "I mean what is your underwear size— I'm buying you some new bundies."

Naru blush by this, no way! He will also buy me underwear.

**Briefs…**

"Hey you okay?"

"Uh yeah…yeah…but you don't need to buy me briefs because…I have a plenty in my house." Naru lied there is no way that she will wear one even he thought that she was a boy.— there is no way in hell.

"So what time are we going to your parents place?" Naru asked

"Tonight, at 7:00 this is the day of my date and it will be held on my parents place so probably the girl will be there with my parents so you need to prepare you're self. And be a good actor or else…"

Naru rolled her eyes, "Just leave it to me."

Itachi smirk, "Just do your job and I'll do mine."

"What do you mean by that?" Naru asked nervously whatever this older Uchiha thinking probably she would not like it even one bit.

* * *

"Mom, dad I want you to meet my boy friend Naruto Uzumaki" Itachi said introducing Naru to his parents.

Fugaku look really disturb while Mikoto stop drinking her tea mid way just looking at the new strange couple in front of them.

Naru gulp really hard, wishing that the floor just swallow her alive to erase and remove her from the couple's sight.

Oh my god, I can feel my heart is racing like a wild man I don't know but I just enter a snake pit and Itachi never make me feel comfortable or anything his parents are looking at me in wide eyes they were wearing a very surprise and stun look on their faces. Maybe because they were so shock to learn that their handsome bachelor son is a gay and plus he was here with his lover— and that was me. Even his sexy and suppose date was so, surprise on what is happening…

While Sasuke just containing his laughter hands covering his mouth tears of laughter gathering on the sides of his eyes. Naru just glared at him

"My god why this is happening to me?"

I should never really associate myself from the Uchiha's for the first place and also never agreed with this kind of setting because now the couple think that I am a homosexual.

"Can you repeat what you were saying Itachi." Fugaku asked when he recovered.

Itachi pull Naru's arms towards him and hug it tightly while Naru's felt awkward she's not use of this act but she will try to be okay. "Dad I already told you I am gay and Naruto is my boy friend and I love him."

_**Naru just slapped her forehead mentally. "This night will be the longest night of my life— and I am so dead!"**_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

What do you think guys please review!!!! Part two of meet the parents will be next week so stay tune for more! Please review and hope you enjoy chapter 4!


	5. Meet the Parents 2

**He is a SHE!**

**Ladey Heartly**

* * *

**Summary**: Itachi is the cocky son of a very rich family; his parents wanted him to get married so they always set him on a blind date, so he can choose at the girls. But Itachi certainly doesn't want to get married despite his family's requests so to stop his family for marrying off: he decides to hire Naruto as a false "lover" so that he can escape the blind dates arranged by his parents. – But little did Itachi know that Naruto is actually a SHE.

Because he is unaware that Naru is a girl, Itachi starts to question his sexuality. In one instance, Itachi almost took out a knife and stabbed himself.

* * *

**Note**: Sorry for waiting, I am really really sorry!!! And please don't hate me… and before I forgot thank you for those people who add me to their favorite list and this story to their favorites… and thankies also for the reviews.

**Disclaimer:** If I own Naruto and Itachi I should be the most wealthiest woman alive!

**

* * *

**

_"Mom, dad I want you to meet my boy friend Naruto Uzumaki" Itachi said introducing Naru to his parents._

_Fugaku look really disturb while Mikoto stop drinking her tea mid way just looking at the new strange couple in front of them._

_Naru gulp really hard, wishing that the floor just swallow her alive to erase and remove her from the couple's sight._

_Oh my god, I can feel my heart is racing like a wild man I don't know but I just enter a snake pit and Itachi never make me feel comfortable or anything his parents are looking at me in wide eyes they were wearing a very surprise and stun look on their faces. Maybe because they were so shock to learn that their handsome bachelor son is a gay and plus he was here with his lover— and that was me. Even his sexy and suppose date was so, surprise on what is happening…_

_While Sasuke just containing his laughter hands covering his mouth tears of laughter gathering on the sides of his eyes. Naru just glared at him_

_"My god why this is happening to me?"_

_I should never really associate myself from the Uchiha's for the first place and also never agreed with this kind of setting because now the couple think that I am a homosexual._

_"Can you repeat what you were saying Itachi." Fugaku asked when he recovered._

_Itachi pull Naru's arms towards him and hug it tightly while Naru's felt awkward she's not use of this act but she will try to be okay. "Dad I already told you I am gay and Naruto is my boy friend and I love him."_

**_Naru just slapped her forehead mentally. "This night will be the longest night of my life— and I am so dead!"_**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 05: Meet the parents (2)**

* * *

Fugaku lips twitch a vein popping on his head two pair of eyes tightly shot in annoyance how could It be happening the last time he check his son, Itachi was a man…a man with a really big pride. However, now all of the sudden his son declaring his undying love to a man same as him! Oh, my god it is acceptable if he introduce another girl to them but this is too much to take.

"What do you mean by that Itachi?" Mikoto Uchiha asked slowly she wants to clarify what is happening now. Sasuke cleared his throat attracting their attention, "Oh can I butt in?"

Itachi secretly smiled his little brother will help them on their act while Naru just snorted mentally she do know that Sasuke has a secret agenda under his sleeves, "Well since you said that you're a…you know a gay…so how did you met him?" Sasuke said pointing on Naru.

Itachi suddenly remembered what they practicing just two hours before the they go to his parents place he smirk mentally as he continue his act hugging Naru's arms tightly in a girly way,

"Oh, Naruto-koi don't you remember the day when we first met?" Itachi said sweetly his eyes had a beautiful spark that Naru cannot resist damn it Itachi is such a good actor! "Ah, erm…" Naru felt Itachi elbowing her gently. "Remember what we practice earlier…" Itachi murmured under his breath still keeping a sweet smile in his face.

Naru sweat dropped, "Ah, Oh I remember now…were inside the gay…gay bar and I…I…" This statement made The Uchiha couple gape eyes widen they did not expect that their son the Uchiha Itachi had been inside a gay bar! For goodness sakes

* * *

**(A/N: I don't want to offend any homosexuals out there reading this fic, so please if I hurt someone's feeling is I am really sorry now! I usually read Yaio stories so don't sue me please…")**

* * *

Sasuke smirk widely on his mind, "_Yeah that's right Naru keep that good acting mom and dad now slowly believe their show."_

"I— Itachi…you my son…went to a— gay bar?" Fugaku Uchiha said mouth still agape eyes still wide in shock while his wife was like stiff. "Dad, I already told you I. AM. A. GAY! And just curious of what most gays like me want to go there…going in there is the most memorable thing ever happen to me because there I met… Naruto my soul mate." Itachi said fluffing his eye lashes dramatically.

"Right, sweetheart?" Itachi said turning to look at his 'Lover'

While Naru cannot do anything but to smile awkwardly, "Ah yeah…yeah…"

"Do you love me sweetheart?" Itachi asked Naru.

Of course, he was pretending While Naru just awkwardly nodded,

"Oh yeah of course…I love you sweet—sweetheart." Naru seems like cannot construct those words because whenever she tried to…her throat is running dry. "See mom dad, My Naruto-koi loves me sooo much!"

While Sasuke just keep himself at the background and just silently smile he is really entertain of what is happening to his family now while the certain blonde girl scratch the girl part the she part, Naru is a he this night, and Sasuke can hear that Naru is muttering incoherent words under her breath saying.

**"Gotta-Kill-Sasuke-Later for making fun of me!"**

"Liar, I know you Itachi-kun you are not a gay you're just pretending to be a gay because you don't like the other girls right!!" The girl said as she accused Itachi tears leaking out of her face.

Itachi shook his head sadly, "I am really really sorry Aya Mizuno-san but I am really a gay and I just try to hide it. Before, because I don't want to let my parents down but when my Naruto comes to my life he changed me he makes me feel that I am free…he love me the way I do."

Aya shook her head violently tears streaming down her face, "Then prove it that the two of you are really lovers prove it Itachi kiss him!" This made Naru really hard

**OM- EM- GEE **I just told Itachi about her rules, **the rule number one the he cannot kiss her!** However, they were in trouble now she knows that Itachi does not want to be busted now but I cannot possibly let him kiss me! And she know very well a guy like Itachi does not even dare to kiss a guy like him— erm…her

"_I AM GONNA PUNCH HIM IF HE…GASP" _It was really sudden when Naru turn to look At Itachi the said man was leaning down to her level giving her a deep longing kiss. This scene makes Sasuke's stomach ache as he tried to muffle his laughter with his hands on his mouth he really wanted to laugh aloud but it will trigger a big mayhem if he did that not in front his parents.

Itachi was very surprise he just a kiss another man like him!! **but oh my god his lips taste so sweet OH NO! ERASE. ERASE. ERASE** that comment he just find and think Naruto's lips sweet **_NO NO NO NO NO! I am not A GAY!"_** This made Itachi broke the kiss staring unblinkingly on Naru's eyes sapphire eyes met the sparkling obsidian eyes.

The two was just snapped back to reality again when Sasuke clap his hand, "Okay, Okay you two stop having a public display now." This statement made Itachi and Naru blush while Sasuke just secretly smirk

"So is that scene satisfied you Mizuno-san." Sasuke said turning to tears stained girl whose really shock.

**"Oh my god…Fugaku-koi I think I am gonna faint!"**

* * *

**THE END…**

* * *

**---hahahaha I am just joking so please tune in for more!!! And please review! I am really sure that you all kill me if i did... XD**


	6. The Talk

**He is a SHE!**

**Ladey Heartly**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Summary**: Itachi is the cocky son of a very rich family; his parents wanted him to get married so they always set him on a blind date, so he can choose at the girls. But Itachi certainly doesn't want to get married despite his family's requests so to stop his family for marrying off: he decides to hire Naruto as a false "lover" so that he can escape the blind dates arranged by his parents. – But little did Itachi know that Naruto is actually a SHE.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Because he is unaware that Naru is a girl, Itachi starts to question his sexuality. In one instance, Itachi almost took out a knife and stabbed himself.**

**Note: Sorry, for the long wait! However, finally I manage to get over with my massive writer's block.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: did you ever see Itachi and Sasuke getting along really well? No, Then Naruto is not mine.**

**.**

.

.

.

* * *

_**Naru keep that good acting mom and dad now slowly believe their**_

_**Sasuke smirk widely on his mind, "Yeah that's right show."**_

"_**I— Itachi…you my son…went to a— gay bar?" Fugaku Uchiha said mouth still agape eyes still wide in shock while his wife was like stiff. "Dad, I already told you I. AM. A. GAY! And just curious of what most gays like me want to go there…going in there is the most memorable thing ever happen to me because there I met… Naruto my soul mate." Itachi said fluffing his eye lashes dramatically.**_

"_**Right, sweetheart?" Itachi said turning to look at his 'Lover'**_

_**While Naru cannot do anything but to smile awkwardly, "Ah yeah…yeah…"**_

"_**Do you love me sweetheart?" Itachi asked Naru.**_

_**Of course, he was pretending While Naru just awkwardly nodded,**_

"_**Oh yeah of course…I love you sweet—sweetheart." Naru seems like cannot construct those words because whenever she tried to…her throat is running dry. "See mom dad, My Naruto-koi loves me sooo much!"**_

_**While Sasuke just keep himself at the background and just silently smile he is really entertain of what is happening to his family now while the certain blonde girl scratch the girl part the she part, Naru is a he this night, and Sasuke can hear that Naru is muttering incoherent words under her breath saying.**_

"_**Gotta-Kill-Sasuke-Later for making fun of me!"**_

"_**Liar, I know you Itachi-kun you are not a gay you're just pretending to be a gay because you don't like the other girls right!!" The girl said as she accused Itachi tears leaking out of her face.**_

_**Itachi shook his head sadly, "I am really really sorry Aya Mizuno-san but I am really a gay and I just try to hide it. Before, because I don't want to let my parents down but when my Naruto comes to my life he changed me he makes me feel that I am free…he love me the way I do."**_

_**Aya shook her head violently tears streaming down her face, "Then prove it that the two of you are really lovers prove it Itachi kiss him!" This made Naru really hard**_

_**OM- EM- GEE I just told Itachi about her rules, the rule number one the he cannot kiss her! However, they were in trouble now she knows that Itachi does not want to be busted now but I cannot possibly let him kiss me! And she know very well a guy like Itachi does not even dare to kiss a guy like him— erm…her**_

"_**I AM GONNA PUNCH HIM IF HE…GASP" It was really sudden when Naru turn to look At Itachi the said man was leaning down to her level giving her a deep longing kiss. This scene makes Sasuke's stomach ache as he tried to muffle his laughter with his hands on his mouth he really wanted to laugh aloud but it will trigger a big mayhem if he did that not in front his parents.**_

_**Itachi was very surprise he just a kiss another man like him!! but oh my god his lips taste so sweet OH NO! ERASE. ERASE. ERASE that comment he just find and think Naruto's lips sweet NO NO NO NO NO! I am not A GAY!" This made Itachi broke the kiss staring unblinkingly on Naru's eyes sapphire eyes met the sparkling obsidian eyes.**_

_**The two was just snapped back to reality again when Sasuke clap his hand, "Okay, Okay you two stop having a public display now." This statement made Itachi and Naru blush while Sasuke just secretly smirk**_

"_**So is that scene satisfied you Mizuno-san." Sasuke said turning to tears stained girl whose really shock.**_

"_**Oh my god…Fugaku-koi I think I am gonna faint!"**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Talk…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**OH I REALLY REALLY REALLY DO HATE YOU SASUKE-TEME!" **Naru yelled at the top of her lungs while Sasuke just rub his ears to avoid being deaf.

.

.

.

.

"How dare you to make fun of me!" Naru said fuming in anger two hands on both of her waist.

"Shut up dobe you'll make Itachi suspicious of you." Sasuke said impassively folding his arms around his chest.

"You're the one who should shut up! Because of you Sasuke-teme I'd lost my lip virginity!"

Sasuke choke in laughter, now he knows why his blonde best friend was fuming in anger.

"Now, dobe you really care about you're lip virginity than the money."

"I care about the money but I really really do care about the first kiss! You know I should give that first kiss to my real boy friend!" Naru said resisting the urge to hit the smirking Uchiha.

"Well too bad dobe it was stolen by my Oniichan…" Sasuke said playfully

Naru twitch, "**I really gonna kill you Sasuke!"**

"Now, what is happening here…" Itachi said snapping both best friends from their spat.

"Oh nothing Aniki were, just talking right Naruto-_kun_…"

Naru cannot help but to snort folding her arms around her flat chest, "Yeah right…"

"Well then…here…"Itachi said handling Naru the think white envelop.

A big question mark pop out on Naru's head looking curiously at the envelop, "What is that?"

"My first payment for your perfect _acting_."

Naru can only said O and get the envelop from Itachi's arm, "Hey you kiss me you have to pay me extra money."

"Extra money?"

"_**Such a money lover…"**_ Sasuke whispered under his breath while Naru's ears twitch as she heard what Sasuke just said.

Itachi sighed, "Okay then…here the extra money…"

Naru's eyes glows bigs while holding the money on her hands, "Oh, I'm getting rich in an easy way!" Naru squeal in her thoughts! **Being Sasuke Uchiha's best friend has many Privileges that was a mental note inside her head. **

"By the way you have to ready yourself were going to a party I'll introduce you to my other dates…I'm having a better vision of what will happen that day. Itachi said smirking on himself while Naru shivered… "_**What does, he thinking?"**_

"**I think Naruto-**_**kun**_** your acting career just began…"** Sasuke said giving his best friend a teasing smirk.

While Naru just gulp really hard, _**"This will be a big trouble…"**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

.

.

.

"**Please review and tell me what do you think about chapter six…I know this chapter is short I'll try to make it long next time."**

**So please REVIEW!**


	7. The Rival Appears

**He is a SHE!**

**Ladey Heartly**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Summary**: Itachi is the cocky son of a very rich family; his parents wanted him to get married so they always set him on a blind date, so he can choose at the girls. However, Itachi certainly does not want to get married despite his family's requests so to stop his family for marrying off: he decides to hire Naruto as a false "lover" so that he can escape the blind dates arranged by his parents. – But little did Itachi know that Naruto is actually a SHE.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bold Letters- Normal Conversation**

**Bold and Italic words- Itachi's conscience and him talking**

**Non-bold italics- Sasuke, Yuu and Mikoto's thoughts**

* * *

**Announcement:**

**Thank you to those people who helped me to made up my mind and I want you to know that this story will remain ItaNaru Pairing. I would not mention the names of the other people who message me and want me to change the pairing.**

**Vitwo**- yeah I know it is short but I will try to make this chapter longer ;)  
**Van-** I was so sad for you being grounded sucks, you know.

**diaryAnjo or RisingSunRemix- Wow,** you're new pen name was long…oh well thanks for asking me if I am okay or not. Well I am fine me, and my boy friend doing so great. XD

**Angelvan105**- hey sister…how are you now? Thank you for reviewing and sorry If I don't reply to your messages I'm just busy you know.

**Lady Kaly 7**- Oh sis miss yah!!! What are you doing now? How is your valentine? Me, it is romantic. Hehehe

**Hatake Kai- thank** you for reviewing, I am happy that you like it.

**Eris reigned**- well actually, this fic was partly based to that. Cheers!

**Princess Oli**- I just feel like it… adding the previous chapter on it.

**Kurakawa Minamo**- Sorry… if you do not feel the flow of the story last chapter…actually, the previous chapter was just an interlude.

**Mad Monki**- actually me too…(Grin) 'lip virginity' idea just come up on my head and I had to write it.

**Tachi Kagahara**- hmm…yeah the words or actually the dialogues are quote like this **""**

**Chappyberry- **thank you for liking this story!

**The Caprice Girl**- hey you are my first reviewer at chapter six…

**MidnightEclipse6**- Thankies! XD

**Nikki Sage**- Unfortunately the winner of the poll was ITANARU…. Sorry!

**Kyubithe9tailedfox**- Sorry also!!! ITANARU FANS OVERSHADOWED THE SASUNARU FANS THIS TIME.

**-19- **ItaNAru win and thanks for voting!

**LivingGlow- **(Nods) Aye Aye mam!!! ; )

**FearOfTheDarkPrince- **yep ItaNaru to serve!

**HoshinoUtau- **ITANARU!

**CookiieNinjaa- **hahaha unfortunately, The ITANARU fans win sorry!!! However, I will think about it!

**BlueKitsune- **Okay, I will keep it that way honey!

**Santanaann- **(Smile) Your welcome!

**VioletsDreamer- **Yep, they all support it!

**Auto-nin- **thanks for voting!

**Ysth83- **Yep, thanks…best of luck to you too!

**KitsuneNaru- **; )

**KyuubiChild717- Yep, serving you ITANARU!**

**ToothAndClaw- (Nods) they're crazy?**

**Angel'sMystery**- OH. SasuNaru was a bit overdone yep, but ouch, so you will not like my other fic because…it was all SasuNaru but implied of ItaNaru…

**BelleTiger BT**- thank you for voting!

**Frannienzababe**- yup, don't worry this story stays ITANARU

* * *

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Man do I have to do this? (Sighed) oh well if I own Itachi? I will keep him inside my room! understand? But I do own Yuu and Luigi because they are my OC.;**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**The Rival Comes**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**I can't really believe this is happening." **Fugaku said cupping his chin face wearing a very serious expression. Thinking how and why the hell his older child was turned into a gay without even him knowing it. _**"This is not happening this is not happening! This is not happening!"**_Mikoto thought mentallyas she tried hard to forget about what happened last night.

Mikoto turned to look at her husband,** "Fugaku what should we do? I cannot really believe this…on what Itachi did, was a big surprise to us what about our dreams having a cute little Itachi junior from him!" **Mikoto whine childishly eyes showing sadness and tears streaming down her face animatedly.

Fugaku sweat dropped looking at his wife, **"I really don't know too Mikoto."**

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"**So what are you feeling now?" **Sasuke asked his brother they were currently on Itachi's pad deciding that they should hang out on his place to talk about their plan. Itachi turned to look at Sasuke rolling his body to face his brother who was seating right next to him at his bed, **"You know Sasuke this is weird…are you really sure Naruto is a guy?"**

Sasuke paled with this gulping really hard why the hell his brother asking this all of the sudden? Did Naru told him about the truth? **"Wh— why?"** Sasuke stuttered

_DAMN UCHIHA'S NEVER STUTTERED!_

Itachi cup his chin, **"Uh well I just kindda feel it…so what do you think?"** he said looking at his brother. Sasuke shrug his shoulders reaching for his beer at the nightstand before deciding to answer his brother.

"**You know the last time I checked on Naruto? He was a man…"** Sasuke said making Itachi slightly felt something inside him clench narrowing his eyes he look at his obviously nervous brother, **"Do I heard it right you checked on him what do you mean by that? Are you—?"** Itachi asked suspiciously

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Maybe this, little brother of mine has this secret relationship with Naruto! Oh my, he was seeing a mental image of them already Sasuke atop of Naruto doing sexual things!"**_Itachi shook his head animatedly erasing the dirty thoughts on his head. How could they possibly have **sex** they are both guys for god sakes! _**Yeah that is right YOU STUPID ITACHI**_!—

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_No they can Itachi by doing—!"_

"_**Eh! Stop…I don't wanna hear you!!!!" Itachi said mentally**_

"_No, you have to hear me Itachi they can if they do—"_

"_**SHUT UP! Who are you by the way?"**_

"_You're conscience Itachi so be prepare now!!_

"_**Eh…"**_

"**Oi, Aniki what's wrong with you?"** Sasuke asked irritably he hated being, ignored because he was not used to being ignored. Itachi blink twice looking at his younger brother animatedly, **"Oh sorry my bad I was thinking." **Now it was Sasuke's turn to blink, **"Eh, Aniki your saying— sorry? Are you okay? Did you eating something that makes you sick?"** Sasuke said teasingly making Itachi blush in anger, **"Shut up Sasuke!"**

"**Yeah yeah brother I'll stop…"** Sasuke said still wearing the teasing smirk.

"**Okay then let's go out and look around outside." **Itachi said still fuming with anger as he march down the hallway.

"**Hey wait Aniki!" **Sasuke said following behind

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**You Baka!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**What's wrong with you Oneechan!"** Yuu said annoyed that her older sister just screamed. Naru twitched two fist clenched on her sides, **"What do you think I am Yuu? You're bodyguard?! You said it yourself that your old enough to take care of yourself so why now need me?!"** the blonde-haired girl said irritably over the phone how could her younger sister made her guilty! She was the one who said that she stay away from her and now she was pleading me to come for her aid and what's with the rush?

"**Oneechan…"** Naru heard Yuu sighed at the other line "**If you want me to be the cover of the television news saying 'A cute girl being killed by suffocating stalker who follow the girl everywhere she go and serenade her nonstop ' then it's your fault!"** Yuu said as she cut the line.

Naru glaring at the small device on her hand literally gripping on it, "**YUU NO BAKA**!!!"

**(A/N: Yuu is my OC she was playing Naru's spoiled younger sister…question about her appearance? She has short red-hair (from her mother) and a pair of blue eyes (Father) Yuu was really feminine and beautiful like her sister so too many guys wants her and courting her )**

* * *

"**Can you stop following me or I will call the police"** Yuu said irritably she really wants to stomp this silly-idiotic ape-man from following her like a lost puppy who was looking for its mother. **"Stop following me I already have a boyfriend so back off!"** Yuu said angrily looking up on Luigi her stalker ever since her junior high. **"Liar Yuu I know you don't have a boy friend I research about you!**" Luigi whined making Yuu shiver, "_This guy is really scary_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Oi, YUU!"**

Suddenly, Yuu felt relieve when she heard a familiar voice …her salvation has come!

"**Oh hey honey, come here!"** Yuu said sweetly as she walks towards her sister NARU… hugging her arms. Naru felt something's up, "**What's wrong Yuu…you are in trouble again?"** Naru asked worriedly ignoring the fuming man behind them. **"Oneechan, you have to save me from that ape-man! he was really scary! And don't mess this up I already told him that you're my boyfriend!"** Yuu whispered to her sister. **"What!"** Naru shouted

"**Ssh!!! Keep quite don't worry I'll pay you later so please save me!"** Naru snorted at her sister she knows the money that she will pay to her is the money that she will give to her later. **"Yeah right I was always saving your butt and always getting into trouble because of you!"**

"**Just do it!"** Yuu demanded

Naru grinned, **"Okay then let's start our little show!"** She said wrapping her arm over her sister's shoulder. **"You, How dare you touch my Yuu-chan like that!"** Luigi said accusingly pointing his finger on Naru. While Naru just raised her eyebrows, "**Who's this honey? Is this guy bugging you?"**

Yuu nodded as she hug her sister's arm tightly on her side frowning, **"Yeah, he was always bugging me…and he said I was a liar when I told him that I already have a boyfriend…"** Yuu said as she pouted cutely.

Naru glared at Luigi, "Who are you to say those things to my girlfriend!"

Luigi gasped, **"No you're not her girlfriend! Your lying!!! I…I challenge you for my Yuu-himesama's love!!!" **Luigi said with determination

Naru's eyes turn like this U_U, _**oh hi— hime-sama?!!!**_ She nearly laugh on the title but her little sister pinch her sides, Naru glared at Yuu, "**What's wrong **_**hime-sama**_**?!"**

Yuu just give her a shut-up-and-just-do-your-work look!

"**I challenge you to a duel of love for himesama!!!!"** Luigi said aloud-getting attention from the bystanders.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Geez, what's going to happen now? This was not suppose to happen!!! Grr!!!"_

"**Look dude, you know this is senseless…just stop this and go home" **Naru said sternly giving the poor man her dangerous glare but it seems like her emitting dark aura is not enough to scared the boy off…this new dude is really determine to win her sisters love.

"**No, I won't give up without a fight!" **Luigi said persistently

.

.

.

"**Yeah, he was right why you don't accept the challenge that he was telling you"** a very familiar voice said from the back making Naru turn to her back…seeing the two Uchiha's one is smirking to her and the other one was emitting a dark aura from his back. Naru gulped really hard

"_Uh, oh Trouble…"_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**This is over 2000 words and I was thankful that I finished it in one night writing it 2 hours straight. By the way this fic and the pairing will stay at ITANARU maybe it will be implied by little SasuNaru… oh well (Sighed) Sorry for bothering you on such silly things…for making everyone vote and everything! Gomene!!**

**And please I know this chapter is like a shit but please don't forget to REVIEW!**

**I love you guys! Please keep on supporting me!**

**REVIEW and I hoped you ENJOYED READING!**


	8. Lover's Quarrel?

**He is a SHE!**

**Ladey Heartly**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Summary**: Itachi is the cocky son of a very rich family; his parents wanted him to get married so they always set him on a blind date, so he can choose at the girls. However, Itachi certainly does not want to get married despite his family's requests so to stop his family for marrying off: he decides to hire Naruto as a false "lover" so that he can escape the blind dates arranged by his parents. – But little did Itachi know that Naruto is actually a SHE.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Note: (Grin) Thank you so much for all of you guys out there!!! because of you I got this 121 reviews! So much of being love. I'm really sooo unhappy today coz me and my boy friend had this terrible fight! Arg I really hate him!!! and I threaten him that I will break up with him if he continue to be possessive like that. He is the guy who always get jealous now a days.

Oh well back to the story, I hope you enjoy reading this new chapter!!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"**Illicit Relationship?"**

**(Interlude)**

* * *

_"Geez, what's going to happen now? This was not suppose to happen!!! Grr!!!"_

_"__**Look dude, you know this is senseless…just stop this and go home" **__Naru said sternly giving the poor man her dangerous glare but it seems like her emitting dark aura is not enough to scared the boy off…this new dude is really determine to win her sisters love._

_"__**No, I won't give up without a fight!" **__Luigi said persistently_

_._

_._

_._

_"__**Yeah, he was right why you don't accept the challenge that he was telling you"**__ a very familiar voice said from the back making Naru turn to her back…seeing the two Uchiha's one is smirking to her and the other one was emitting a dark aura from his back. Naru gulped really hard_

_"Uh, oh Trouble…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**Too awkward!"**

Yuu muttered boringly while seating across Sasuke while her stalker Luigi is looking at her admiringly. "By the way, why can't I call oneechan- my oneechan." Yuu asked Sasuke

Sasuke put down his cup of coffee atop of the table before answering, "Because, I said so…your sister is making money and she was pretending to be a boy to do so."

Yuu spit her coffee accidentally, "What pretending to be ah— boy? I can't believe it I know that she act like a boy and dress like a boy but to pretend to be one…it's ridiculous!"

Sasuke glared at the girl for being obnoxious, "Quite will yah or else your sister will be exposed!"

"Another question Sasuke-oniichan."

"What" Sasuke spat

"Why can't we join them?" Yuu said as she pointed Naru and Itachi at the other side of the restaurant. "Because, they're _lovers spat_ just about to start."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"So glad to see your 'girl' back then." Itachi said glaring at the innocent girl Yuu at the other side of the restaurant Itachi really want to strangle the girl for the first time she hold his Naruto and hug his arm like what he did last time when he introduced him to his parents. '_Wait a minute my Naruto? Since Naruto has been mine?"_

"Girl? ah you see Yuu is my sister and well…" Naru stuttered 'damn I shouldn't stuttered like this and to explain to him because he is not her real boy friend for the first place but I really felt obligated to explain to him' Naru thought to herself mentally slapping her forehead.

"Oh really I can see that…you have this _**illicit**_relationship with your own sister." Itachi accuse heatedly making the other people eating close at their seat look at them.

"Illicit? NO WAY you misunderstand it all!!!" Naru blurted out why the hell Itachi think that I was having a relationship an 'Illicit relationship' with my own sister. Is he insane?!

"Then why did you introduce yourself at that idiot that you're her boyfriend." Itachi asked his eyes still has this suspicion and anger.

Naru rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "Well about that my sister wants me to help her to get rid of her stalker that guy." She said motioning to Luigi who has this puppy dog eyes while gazing to her sister. "So as her older sis— erm brother I have to protect her."

"Still you shouldn't have to pretend to be her boy friend if you really want to protect your sister." Itachi said as he pressed the issue eyes still narrowing.

Naru snorted, "It was really difficult to explain at the people of the Uchiha's and for the fact that he was acting like a jealous freak…"— then it hit her…Itachi Uchiha is jealous…

"You're jealous, aren't you…" Naru said giving Itachi a sly smirk while Itachi suddenly blush, "In your dreams Uzumaki." Itachi said as he hides his blush from his 'boy friends' view.

"Oh okay…keep denying the fact my Itachi-koi…" Naru said smirking at Itachi.

"**Shut up will yah!"**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Sorry, **this chapter is short I know this was just an interlude for the next chapter. Hope you find this, chapter humorous I really do not know if this is humorous because I'm bit feeling down right now!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and do not forget to Review!


	9. Denial

Okay, so this is the latest installment for **HE is a SHE! **I hope all of you would like this chapter! I know its been what past seven months! I'm really sorry for making it look that I abandoned this. And yeah, thanks to all of the review! I appreciate it! And I will try not to make this story two dimensional only. Hahaha.. I dunno I'm doing that.

**Chapter 11**

**Brother and Sister **

**Bonding**

**...**

_**"Yeah, alright your not jealous."**_

**...**

Itachi groaned rubbing his eyes as he sat up, tapping his alarm clock to stop the annoying device from ringing he stared at the ceiling drowsily. He is sleepy, he couldn't sleep. Even in his dreams he could still hear his 'lovers' voice.

_**"You're jealous right Itachi-koi?"**_

"Who says I'm jealous! The nerve!" How could he mock him like that? He'll make him pay he was sure of that. Because of Naruto he can't sleep last night even he closes his eyes he could still see him when he cover his ears he could still hear his voice. After a few minutes of grumbling a few curses and planning on how to punish the certain blond he stood up walking inside the bathroom doing his regular morning routine.

After fifthteen minutes he walk out of his room dress with his everyday clothing. He is not on the mood to go on his work. He walk down the stairs only to see his younger brother Sasuke seating on the couch watching a 3D ready movie on his 3D flat screen Television wearing the 3D glasses while a bowl of popcorn on his lap. He looks like he's enjoying himself.

"Oh, Aniki how's your sleep?" Sasuke asked his older brother while moving to dodge something he could only see. Itachi raised his eyebrows on his younger brother's actions but shrug it off eventually. "Well, its_ good_." Itachi answered opening his fridge to get some water.

"Really _good_?" Itachi raised his brows again, it seems like Sasuke is mocking him too. "Ah, before you think of anything Aniki I'm really asking you if you have a good sleep." Sasuke said while moving frantically on his seat like as if he was dodging something that coming on his way.

"I'm good actually. You know Sasuke I'm the one who should ask you if you are alright. Your moving really weird what's wrong with all the dodging and stuffs." Itachi can't help but to ask having enough watching his otouto dodging an imaginary things throwing on his way.

Sasuke sigh removing the glasses of his eyes setting aside the popcorn off his lap putting it over the coffee table. "Well you see Aniki I'm using this 3D glasses and I'm watching a 3D movie so well." Sasuke blush in the midway of his explanation. "You see its seems like real the things inside the movie you know those cars exploding then flying on to you. So I kept on dodging." the younger Uchiha explained while blushing, Itachi smirk while gulping the remaining water on his glass.

"Oh, I see."

Sasuke glared at his brother, "Don't make fun of me." Sasuke can't help but to admit he was embarrassed when his brother give him a _your-so-childish_-smirk he felt like inferior.

Itachi smirk deciding to don't hold back and continue to tease his otouto. "Oh, your so cute when you pout _Sasuke-chan_." he said immitating their mother's voice to tease his brother. He knows he'll make Sasuke pissed even more if he use their mother's endearment to the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke twitched a vein popping out of his head, "Do you wanna die Itachi."

_"-And yeah, I'm a guy! I'm not cute!"_

...

"What's wrong with you Naru-oneechan." Yuu asked her sister who was pacing back and forth to their house. Its making her dizzy now watching her sister for hours she looks so problematic. "We have a problem Yuu." Naruto said seriously holding her sister's both shoulders as their eyes met.

"What?" Yuu said exasperatedly she can't wait anymore to her sister's awakening tantrum.

"Yuu, we need more money!" Naruto exclaimed tears streaming down her face animatedly. Yuu is even more exasperated to her sister. Why does her sister is obsess on making money? sometimes she wants to ask their mother what did she do when she was carrying her older sister.

"Why did you need money? you already got your first wages from your little acting show and money will add eventually after you fulfill all those times you'll be acting with that scary guy." Yuu said resting her chin on her right fist. "-and the fact that Sasuke-niichan's older brother already grilled me last night." She added sighing.

Naruto snorted, "Well, you don't understand Yuu. Money is everything to me! Money keeps the world moving."

"You only care about money can you even be a sister for me for once." Yuu said while puffing her cheeks wrapping her arms around her chest. Naruto turned to look at her sister eventually smiling bending down to hug her sister from the back, "Oh! Your so cute Yuu of course I'm always your sister don't worry It's free of charge." Yuu raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah right."

..

Oh yeah, I know this chapter is BOOORING! But please forgive me and still continue to support this story! Please read and review!

**Updated**

**02-02-11**


	10. He is Mine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but the plot is mine to bend and mold. (Inspired by Coffee Prince KDRAMA.)**

**UPDATED: 02/10/11**

**"ADVANCE HAPPY VALENTINES DAY GUYS**! this is my gift to you for this coming V-DAY! LOL" And also I would like to greet my Older sister and my nephew a Happy birthday they would be celebrating their birthday at Feb. 11.. they have a same b-day! I hope all of you would enjoy this latest installment**. And yes I just wanna tell you guys I already changed my pen name from YUZURU RENGE to Ballad Songstress.**

**Directions:**_ Italics_**- **_Flash back_

_** Italics and bold- thoughts**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

**He is Mine**.

* * *

Naruto snorted she doesn't know what she was doing on her 'boyfriend's house' Sasuke demon hasn't tell him why through. Glaring holes to Sasuke's back muttering curses underneath her breath hoping Sasuke would melt on her gaze. She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt someone seat beside her. Its the guy she saw earlier.

"_I swear Sasuke-teme if your thinking of another devious idea I'm gonna kill you!" Naruto said angrily glaring holes on her bestfriend. Wishing that she doesn't meet Sasuke or else she is not on this tight situation. "What are you saying dobe you need to do this or else no money." Sasuke said to make Naruto remember why she was pretending to be the gay lover of his older snorted exasperatedly while wrapping her arms around her flat chest, "I knooow that! But, I'm just making you remember I would punch your brother if he steal my second kiss." _

_Sasuke can't help but to rolled his eyes, "You already lost your 'Lip Vir-' he was cut short when the blonde cover his mouth. Sasuke glared at his bestfriend and remove her hand off his mouth."What's wrong with you dobe." He said glaring at his bestfriend."Shut up! that is not a topic that you could just freely talk in public!" Naruto whispered glaring back at her bestfriend._

_"You're impossible dobe..we are not in public this is my brother's house!." Sasuke said while grabbing his duffel bag. Naruto watch him as he slung his back on his shoulder. "And where are you going Teme."_

_"I'm going to put away my things just stay here and don't touch anything you don't know." Sasuke said smirking as he walk away he count one to five until he heard a loud crashing noise._

_"That freaking Sasuke! I'll make you pay after this! I hate you I hate you I hate you!" Naruto shouted she doesn't care anymore if people could hear her** "Damn Uchiha's Damn Sasuke!"** As she turn around she bump into someone because of the sudden movements they're both fall on the cold cemented floor. With the brown-haired man underneath her. Realizing their awkward position, Naruto moves to stand up. "AAHH! I'm so sorry!" She said and keep apologizing. _

_The boy has brown hair and dark blue eyes. She stared at him without even knowing that she was doing it. She watch him as he brushed the dirt on his clothes. He realize that the man in front of her looks really handsome with dark blue eyes, brown hair, fair skin, and tall. Muscular built a perfect athlete form._

_The brown haired man smiled down at Naruto, "No, its alright." He said assuring he is alright. Naruto mesmerize by his eyes and his smile._

_ Suddenly she felt her heart started to move widly against her chest. It was as if she was running in a marathon. The brown haired man wave a hand on her face to bring her back to reality. Naruto had to admit she was embarrass being caught obviously gawking at him._

_ '**He might think I'm a homo.. but duh Naruto your here to pretend a gay so- but darn I wish I'm wearing a dress right now!"** Naruto pouted at the thought._

_"Are you okay?" The brown-haired man with mesmerizing dark blue eyes asked as Naruto did not answer him first. Naruto wave her hand nervously, "A-Ah.. Y-yes o-of course I-I'm A-Alright!" She bit her lip_

_** 'Damn why I'm stuttering!"** _

_"Oh, that's good to hear your alright." He said with a smile. "-By the way, I'm Takumi Kaito nice to meet you." the brown haired man said introducing himself to Naruto as he present his hand to the blonde for a handshake."Oh, its nice to meet you I'm Uzumaki Naru- Naruto!" Naruto said nervously while taking Kaito's hand for a handshake. "The meaning of your name is Sea right? wow that's awesome.."_

_"Thanks..your name too its unique." Kaito said little did he know Naruto is celebrating inside her head. Because he is the first person who doesn't laugh on her name. She was teased by her name when she was a kid calling her fish cake and shrimp._

_ "Thank you." Naruto said blushing."Oh that's alright." Kaito said smiling their moment was cut short when Itachi came to the view. Naruto move away good two meters away from Kaito making her movements suspicious to Itachi. "Did I come at a wrong time?" __Itachi asked suspiciously glaring at the two_

* * *

Itachi is glaring holes to his long time bestfriend Kaito. He knows Kaito already has a girlfriend but the way he looks at **_his_** Naruto and the way Naruto act around him making him even more _**jealous**_. Realizing his disturbing thoughts Itachi slapped himself mentally.

**_"Who says I'm jealous! The hell- Why did I said my Naruto! Itachi you need to pull yourself back together."_** He said to himself scratching his nape to avoid looking on Naruto's pinkish lips.

**_ "For a boy he has very soft and pink lips.._**" Itachi thought brushing his finger on his own lips. He could still feel the softness of Naruto's lips against his._** "The hell Itachi I said pull yourself together you are STRAIGHT! You love WOMAN! WOMAN! Not GUYS! Not boys! NOT NARUTO!"**_

"So, you are a surfer! Oh cool.. so that's why your name and your surname is related to sea. Kaito means Sea or big dipper and Takumi means Sea or Pioneer." Naruto said in awe while chatting animatedly with Kaito. While Sasuke is silently praying a novena on his mind he could feel his older brother's temper is rising. And if he didn't go home after this early he and Naruto would feel his wrath. "_**Maybe only Naruto, Kaito-niichan doesn't know he was talking to Itachi's 'boyfriend'."**_ Sasuke thought while massaging the bridge of his nose.

"Thank you Naruto.." Kaito said putting his hand over Naruto's shoulder. Itachi cannot control himself anymore and march towards the two. Pulling Naruto on his arm making the younger girl gasp tightening his hold on her waist. Sasuke felt excited he wish he has camera right now to take a picture of Naruto's reaction or Itachi. Kaito just look surprise but did not show it

"Just to tell you Kaito, Naruto here is mine." Itachi declared looking straightly at Kaito's eyes telling him to back off, the whole place turns quiet no one dared to speak.

**_"This is gonna be a looong day." _**Sasuke said to himself.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Tadah! So what cha think guys? Please leave a , Itachi has a rival for Naruto. =) Thanks for the suggestion of one of my reviewer. I forgot her pen name through but still please continue to support He is a SHE! I promise guys there will be ITANARU moments at the following chapters to Triangle Slight SasuNaru.


	11. Love Square Everyone?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto the plot is inspired by Coffee Prince but all in all this is Original.

**Warning:** "No offense with the Homosexual's out there I don't want you all to get offended with this chapter!"

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Love Square?**

* * *

The sudden declaration makes the other two person in the room openly stare at the culprit while the blonde who was the subject of the sudden announcement looks really shock her mouth open widely. The air become heavy and cold, this time before his older brother could say anything that will blow their cover out of proportion Sasuke decided that he need to cut the silence but the other man beat him to it.

"Oh, so this is your boyfriend Itachi, you chose a very interesting guy." Kaito said making Naruto world came crushing down to her.

Its official that her newest love interest thinks that she is a 'homo'. Naruto nearly slapped herself, '_This is your fault Naruto! You should've accept the offer especially from the Uchiha's! They are number one trouble makers and now I'm crushed..Now Kaito-kun thinks I'm a gay!" _Naruto want to cry in frustration but if she did cry in front of them especially in front of her Kaito-kun they would be in trouble.

"Ah, yes I was really lucky to have Naruto right love." Itachi cooed to her ears making her inclined her head shiver running down her spine as the older Uchiha's hot breath brushes her neck. "Y-Yes, o-of course." She said stuttering those words she said was against her will but if she did disagreed on Itachi she'll get toast after. Silently glaring and muttering curses underneath her breath when she saw Sasuke, her best friend helplessly covering his mouth with his hands laughing really hard tears of joy is visible at the side of his eyes.

Naruto gave Sasuke a '_Kill-Sasukeduckbutthair-later-look'_ but the younger Uchiha did not even flinched and instead give his best friend an Uchiha trademark smirk. Making the blonde's blood boil even more. 

Kaito smiled at the two of them, "Then this is great Its my pleasure to finally meet my best friend's boyfriend. But, I must tell you the truth that I am surprise that- no offence Naruto-kun but-" Naruto shook her head a sign that she won't be offended and Kaito should continue what he was saying. "-Its your first time to introduce a 'boyfriend'." He said with a nervous chuckle _(He means he was surprise that Itachi his best friend is in a relationship with a boy) _

While he was saying it Naruto was giving the speaker (Kaito) a silent message through her eyes a numerous chant that she is not a homo and she's in fact a girl.

Her inner chibi self saying, "_Homo ja nai! Homo ja nai! Homo Ja nai!"_

"Well sorry for keeping this a secret but if you decided that you'll keep your distance from me then I could understand Kaito." being straightforward as he is Itachi want to know immediately what will his best friend's reaction and action on his sudden announcement. _"Even though I'm not truly a gay I need to know if he would stay as my friend."_ Itachi thought as couldn't help himself fiddling and playing with his pen on his lap.

It seems like there is a drum roll in their background as he wait for his best friend's answer. Kaito smiled and patted Itachi on his shoulder even there is no words is exchange between the two it was as if they understand each other by just looking on their eyes.

**Blue meets Black.**

Naruto lean towards her best friend's ear to whisper something, "What's with them? they look like a lovers that's having a moment." She asked can't help herself but to get curious. Sasuke sighed shrugging his shoulders as he answer, "I dunno maybe it was a connection between best friends I presume." he said leaning down the wall beside his best friend. The blonde narrowed her eyes on Sasuke.

"What." Sasuke snapped.

"Do we have that connection? Well we are best friends right? But we don't have that kind of connection." Naruto said eventually talking to herself while Sasuke look at her as if he grow another head. He couldn't believe that his best friend is searching for some harmony and connection that only the two of them could understand between best friends.

He smirk, "If you want we could fight and argue everyday so you could get the harmony and connection you want after all that's the reason why I become stuck with you." Naruto snorted at the raven's suggestion.

"And what do you mean you're stuck! Because of you I'm stuck with this whole ordeal! Now Kaito-kun thinks I'm a gay! No offence because I have a few friends that gay but what the hell this is my first time to actually li-" Naruto stop on the midway of her sentence before she could even say the fatal word this made Sasuke cock his eyebrows and look suspiciously at the blonde beside him wrapping his arms around his chest. "Don't tell me you li-" before Sasuke could even finish his talking Naruto cover his mouth with her hand catching the two older man's attention.

"Sasuke, Naruto what's wrong." Itachi asked eyebrows rising suspiciously towards the two. Giving them _What-secret-the-two-of-you-hiding-look_ making the two teens shiver. The last thing they want is Itachi's sadistic nature.

"Something the matter Sasuke, Naruto-kun?" Kaito asked looking worried to the two younger boys. "Ah-Ah we're fine!" She said nervously obviously a lie Itachi could tell easily. While Kaito doesn't even catch the real deal between the two and genuinely worried towards them.

"Ah nothing just give us a minute!" Naruto said as she keeps pushing Sasuke away from the two older man. As they are a few meters away from the two she remove her hands off Sasuke's mouth before he could even bite her hands. Sasuke glared at the blonde. "What the hell is wrong with you pushing me all of the sudden." he said wiping his mouth.

Naruto glared back, "What the hell is wrong with me! What's freaking wrong with me! You should know." Sasuke look clueless for a moment before a light bulb suddenly appeared at the top of his head.

**CLING!**

He smirk, "So, your shy that Kaito-niichan will know that you_ like_ him." Before Naruto could cover his mouth again he avoid her action causing her to get out of balance.

_"Shucks! I'm going to fall down and Kaito-kun is watching me this is sucks! I will lose face in front of him." _she thought closing her eyes waiting for her unfortunate fate but before she could face herself humiliation someone caught her by the waist pulling her to someone's strong chest.

"_Hmm.. he smells nice with the mix of mint and-" _Naruto thought but before she could even enjoy her position. Her saviour talk. "Usuratonkachi, enjoying your position? Well now you owe me that I just saved your butt from humiliation." The cocky younger Uchiha said making Naruto blush.

_In embarrassment or for something else? Only her heart could tell.._

"Hmm..what a great display of affection from a best friend but do you mind Sasuke to let go off my boyfriend." Itachi said his narrowed to the hands of his younger brother that is currently wrap around his boyfriend. Sasuke sweat dropped at the cold and dark aura his brother was giving him and let go of Naruto. While Kaito just watch the three of them in amusement on the sidelines.

"_Well this is bad now my older brother is falling in love with the boy Naruto but he is in denial of it. While Naruto likes Kaito-niichan.. Me? No nothing.. for now this is Love triangle or is it a love square? No one knows." _Sasuke thought.

* * *

What cha think guys? I've been writing this chapter for two weeks perhaps.. haha Sorry for the delay.. Yeah sorry if you find this readers boring. I know its booorrring! You don't have to tell me! ;'( but still please leave and review.


	12. Stuck With You Part 1

**He is a SHE!**

**xYuzuru Rengex**

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

* * *

**Author's Note: T**hank you guys for reviewing and adding this story on their favorite list. Also thank you for sticking with me. Even though I rarely update. I hope you all will like this chapter. I also

updated this chapter because its my birthday and I have the motivation to write this. Please continue supporting this story.

There will be ITANARU scenes.. so tune in!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, the plot is based on Coffee Prince. But this story is completely original.. Just read it and find out for yourselves.

* * *

**Stuck With You**

**(Part One)**

* * *

Naruto is asking herself If this situation couldn't get any worst every time she think of it she couldn't comprehend why she became the center of this mayhem. Actually, she had no idea why this things is happening to her. She should've agreed to Sasuke's proposal in the first place anyway._ "Now, this is what happen to you Naruto and your eagerness receive money. How pathetic." _she grimaced at the thought while pulling the wits of her hair.

* * *

"Oi, dobe." Naruto glared at her best friend when he flickered her forehead.

"What's the big idea teme!" she protested an angry vein popping out of her head.

"You've been in daze, don't tell me you're looking forward on your date with Itachi." the younger raven said giving the irritated blonde his trademark smirk.

"Shuddup! Teme.. if it's not because of you I'm not in this mess." Oh she was so angry if glare could kill Sasuke is dead on his spot.

"Easy dobe.. you will enjoy this night I'll guarantee that." Sasuke said with knowing look making Naruto gulped a lump of saliva down her throat whatever it is she will not like it.

* * *

"I hate this.. I FREAKING HATE THIS!" Naruto said as she looks at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a tight black suit and white sleeves underneath and one big boys shoes. A big red bow ribbon and her hair! It looks like an Elvis Presley look. Her hair is full of wax cream and it was so sleek and pointed on the ninth degree. If Sasuke sees her like this he'll definitely laugh at her face.

"Oi, Naruto come on we need to hurry." Itachi said impatiently to his_ 'boyfriend'_ this time when Naruto saw the older Uchiha with his suit she couldn't help but to gawked at him. He looks so sexy on his outfit. Seeing this Itachi smirked.

"I know I'm handsome so snap out of it." Itachi said smirking at the younger blonde before him.

Naruto huffed, "Uchiha's are sooo conceited!" she muttered underneath her breath.

* * *

**At the party**

"Sasuke is not here.." Itachi said while looking around.

Naruto smirked, "What's wrong Mr. big shot couldn't even move on your own without your darling Otouoto with you." she said sarcastically while safely looking around. She agreed to come with Itachi in this party not just because of the money but also she wants to see Kaito again.

She silently hope he's here. Looking around, Naruto huffed in annoyance as she watch the other people socialize with each other they're in their beautiful dresses and carefully ironed suits. Suddenly she had an uncomfortable feeling that everyone was staring at her, Lol, maybe it was just her imagination or she was just self-concious because of her situation, she was thinking that she didn't belong in the scene with the golden chandeliers and grand stairwell. The whole design of the place silently screamed to her that she was not one of the crowd and would never be. Sasuke, Itachi and Kaito's world is very different to hers.

"I suggest you Uzumaki to keep your mouth shut or else I will definitely going to make you use that sharp tongue in good use.." Itachi said coolly while Naruto blinked twice being slow as she is. She couldn't understand first what Itachi was saying but when she did she turned red in anger.

"You're a freaking PERVERT!" Naruto screamed angrily making the people inside the room look at them.

Itachi glared at her while Naruto sweat dropped and cover her mouth with her hand, "Oops.." she said she was so very dead.

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto turned around to acknowledge the man who spoke her name. All of the sudden her eyes sparkled. It was Kaito! Now talk about luck.

"Is something the matter?" Kaito asked the pair worriedly he actually heard Naruto screamed at Itachi.

"Oh, its nothing Kaito but if you excuse us." Itachi said grabbing his boyfriend by her arm and drag her out the room leaving the clueless surfer alone.

* * *

"Don't touch me you perv!" Naruto said struggling on the older man's hold.

"Shut up, you look like a girl screaming rape.. for god sakes.." Itachi let go off her arm and gave her a sharp look, "You shut it idiot or else..we will get caught and we're both will be grilled." he said hinting that his parents will actually be there at the party.

Naruto glared back at him, "Well _excuse_ me I screamed because you are a pervert!" she said scandalizing the very idea.

Itachi gave her a look, "Don't you even know when someone is actually teasing you." he said sighing. "Now, let's go and please stop whining." he said walking away while hinting her to go with him.

"Ok- hey! I'm not whining! You perv!" She said as she followed Itachi inside the elevator.

* * *

**Inside the elevator**

"Now, where are we going?" Naruto asked once they are inside the lift.

"At the lobby, we need to meet my mom and dad..." Itachi answered.

"With Sasuke?" she asked curiously.

"Maybe, Sasuke is not the party type of person so I don't know if he would come here..." he said almost immediately the lift stopped running and the lights inside flickered off.

"What the hell!" Naruto said looking at the oh so composed raven she was starting to panic here while Itachi was not looking concern at all.

"It seems like we're stuck." he said coolly.

Naruto twitched, "THAT'S ALL YOU GONNA SAY YOU BASTARD! WE'RE FREAKIN TRAP HERE! AND THAT'S ALL YOU WILL SAY!" she said her voice echoed throughout the small elevator. Good thing she was not claustrophobic or else she'll freak out even more.

"Shut up, you're giving me a headache." he said as he starts to get irritated of Naruto. "We're stuck so we couldn't do anything about it." Itachi continued.

"NO WAY! I CAN'T BE STUCK WITH YOU!" She said scandalizing the very idea. Itachi glared at her totally irked of what she said.

"And you think I'm happy about that?" he said giving her a sharp look.

"HELP! HEY HELP! OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE! Naruto is now banging the door of the lift hoping somebody will open the door for them. Won't these people will notice they're gone for so long?

"Will you shut up? No one will hear you at the other side we're in the middle of the first floor and the ground floor." Itachi said irritably. Naruto turned to look at him who was now seating on the floor. "What should we do now smartass!" she said desperately.

"Nothing.. just seat here and wait." Itachi said coolly.

"How can you be this cool at this kind of situation?"

Itachi inclined his head, "Because I'm an important person so they will look for me.."

"So your saying that if I'm the only one stuck here I'll be stuck here forever since I'm not an important person so no one will look for me." She said with sad aura around her.

"What are you saying?" Itachi asked as he didn't hear what she said.

"Nothing! I said you _dollophead_ Uchiha's are sooo conceited!" She huffed in irritation.

"Dollophead? What's that.." Itachi said while giving Naruto a weird look.

"It's idiomatic." She said as the matter of factly.

"Describe Dollophead.." he said looking at Naruto with an irritated look.

"In two words?" She said with a cocky smirk.

"Yes." he nodded.

"Hmm...Itachi Uchiha.." Itachi twitched in anger when he heard it.

* * *

"Are you sure that's a good idea? If oneechan found out what we did she's gonna declare world war 3 on us." Yuu said worriedly looking up to Sasuke. Who was muffling his stifle of laughter.

"Don't worry they will thank us lateerrr.." he said patting the younger Uzumaki's head. "Come on Yuu.. I'll take you to dinner." Sasuke said leading the younger Uzumaki inside the function room.

* * *

"Ouch that hurts ya know! you shouldn't attack a girl-" Naruto paused, damn tongue.. she nearly spilled the beans.

"Unfortunately, you're not a girl you dimwit." he said watching Naruto as she rubbed her sore forehead.

"I don't know why you're sooo not acting as if you're not worried we couldn't get out of here." she said pouting.

"What do you expect? Do you want me to bang the door like you did and shout for help like an idiot." Itachi said looking at her blue eyes.

"Are you saying that I am idiot?"

"I actually did say you're an idiot... Idiot!" he said coolly.

"_Oh I really hate Uchiha's.. Kami-sama please help me survive this!" _

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **haha **Dollophead**! If someone familiar with this one, leave a **REVIEW!** hahaha.. so pipz what cha think of this chapter? The part 2 will be out soon.. As soon as I receive 10 reviews for this chapter alone.

See you again the next chapter! Don't forget to **Review!**


	13. IMPORTANT MUST READ!

**He is a SHE!**

**xYuzuru Rengex**

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

* * *

**Author's Note: I know **all of you are disappointed, this is not a chapter! Sorry! But well I'm here just to promote my two new stories.

Its called** Perhaps It's Love** and **True Love**. Both are SasuNaru fic. Sorry to disappoint ItaNaru fans! Truth is I really worship SasuNaru. I just couldn't believe that my first try of ItaNaru will be this hit! Imagine 100+ Reviews? How cool is that! Lol, back to the topic.

I will leave a link and Story Summary for my two Stories so you all could find it easily..

**Perhaps It's Love**

Revenge. Love. Could Hatred be reversed? Sasuke hated the very existence of her, while Naruto has no clue as why she was being hated by him. Perhaps its Love..

**Link**: www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net / s / 7498073 / 1 / Perhaps _ Its _ Love

**True Love**

Two young lovers who discover how true love can overpower fate and destiny. Who will it be? Your True Love? or the man who taught you how to live again?

**Link**: www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net / s / 7524136 / 1 / True _ Love

**Remember just put the original (dot) sign and put them together. :) Please check them out and leave a review Please!**

**PS:** Also thanks for reviewing the latest chapter of He is a She! I'll try to update next week! That's a Promise!


	14. Stuck With You Part 2 Let's try Yaoi!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO, I only own the OC's and the 2nd term of the plotline. **

**A/N: This story is based on Korean Drama Coffee Prince also thanks for those people who reviewed the previous chapter!  
**

* * *

**HE is a SHE!  
**

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

* * *

**STUCK WITH YOU PART 2**

...

"Argh come on open the door you maggots!" Naruto yell out pounding the elevator door with her fist. Its been what thirty minutes since they got stuck inside the small box of hell. Good thing she was not claustrophobic or else she's already freaking out like crazy but then she's freaking out already.. whatever! Naruto turned angrily to Itachi, "This is your fault! If its not because of you we will never be stuck here!" She accused angrily to Itachi who was seating coolly on the floor.

Itachi look up to her with a death glare but then Naruto is immune on Uchiha glares and glared back to the older Uchiha, "As if I want to be stuck with feeble minded person like you.." he said with as the matter of factly tone on his voice.

"WTF! WHO'S FEEBLE MINDED? I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS UCHIHA!" Itachi couldn't careless on his boyfriend's outburst and just cover both of his ears angrying the blonde more. "Listen Uchiha if I don't really need money I will not be here with you! You hear me? I'd rather be with my friends getting drunk with them not with** YOU** you hear it!" Naruto practically screamed out of her lungs.

Itachi rolled his eyes, "Obviously but then you need my money so your here..." he said bluntly. He couldn't believe Naruto he sure has a big vocal box for a boy don't forget to mention the irritating sound of his voice when he scream out.

"I'M REALLY GONNA KICK YOUR ASS LATER UCHIHA GOD I'M SO FREAKING ANGRY!" Naruto screamed out.  
"Shut up Uzumaki or else I'm going to make your mouth do something useful.." Itachi said making Naruto completely still blinking twice. But then after a few minutes she blush in anger and embarrassment her face feels hot as she understand what he just said to her,

"ITACHI HENTAIIIIIIII!"  
"SHUT UP!"

* * *

**Back to the Party**

"Do you hear that Sasuke-niichan?" Yuu said turning to the older teen her brows arching.  
Sasuke grinned, "What do you think?" he said implying to Naruto and Itachi stuck inside the elevator.  
"We are gonna be a dead meat if they find out we're the one who trapped them inside." Yuu said as she started to panic.  
"Don't worry Yuu they will thank us later." Sasuke said putting his hands over her shoulders reassuringly giving her a light squeeze.  
"Okay!" Yuu beamed turning away to hide her blush from Sasuke.  
"Sasuke.." Sasuke turned around only to face his parents both wearing a traditional Japanese Yukata. "Dad, mom.." The younger Uchiha acknowledge his parents.  
"Good evening sir..maam.." Yuu greeted the two warmly.  
"Good evening to you too young lady.." Mikoto greeted her back.  
"Where is your brother Sasuke?" Fugaku asked his younger son.  
"Ah that..well..." Sasuke couldn't say he trapped his older brother and his boyfriend inside the elevator not without his dad thinking they're doing something 'kinky' not that his father will think that way. But hence he also wants to see his father faint when he saw his brother and Naruto doing something 'kinky'.

* * *

"I'm gonna charge you an extra for this Uchiha! You better be ready." Naruto said while wiping her tears on the side of her eyes. Before she was freaking out now she was scared Itachi probably think she is bipolar by the way she acts. But who wouldn't be angry and who wouldn't be crying when you are practically trapped inside a small place. She doesn't even know if someone would save them or someone would be looking for them. "Oi Uzumaki take this like a man don't cry over being trapped inside here.." Itachi said irritatingly.

"You said that as if you don't care wether you'll be stuck here forever!" Naruto said her voice becoming hoarse as her tears becoming apparent.

Itachi scoffed at the stupidity of his boyfriend, "Of course we will not be stuck here forever don't be dumb Naruto..."

"BUT aren't you scared?" Naruto said while wiping her tears.

"Of course not." Itachi said as he seats down beside Naruto then pull out his hanky out of his pockets and cup Naruto's chin turning it over to him.

"WTH! Don't touch me Uchiha!" Naruto said her blush becoming apparent.

"Don't worry I still prefer girls.." Itachi said as their nose almost touching. "But then if you want to try Yaoi then its fine with me.." the older Uchiha smirked making her blush her face red as tomato.

**SLAP!**

"What the hell is wrong with **_you_**!" Itachi said angrily touching his right cheeks that has imprint of the blonde's hands its glowing red.

"YOU HENTAI! " Naruto screamed she couldn't believe this guy.

"What? You scream bloody hentai just because I said the Yaoi thing.." Itachi said while giving her a deathglare his hands massaging his sore cheeks.

"The hell! You are a perverttt! I have to get away from you!" Naruto said red in anger.

"Relax I just heard that Yaoi thing from my secretary.. apparently she's a fangirl and have been reading Yaoi manga while at work...so I look it up..honestly I couldn't imagine how it would be feels good when doing it from behind you know.." Itachi said bluntly making Naruto cringed.

"YOU ARE A PERVERT! YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY THAT TO ME!"

"I'm just saying...my opinion on Yaoi.. I don't really think it could fit on-"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!"

"Whatever but then do you wanna try it?" Naruto turned to face Itachi only to see a devilish smirk on his face..

**Uh oh... She's in trouble...**

* * *

**YR: So what do you think guys? I'm so sorry for the late update!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!** :P


	15. Friends are NOT that amazing!

**Friends are NOT that amazing!**

* * *

Naruto was at the Pub, hanging out with Tenten and the others, as usual. After a week of exhaustion simultaneously managing not to get discovered and trying prevent herself from killing the certain Uchiha brothers, she deserved a break. She scoffed at the thought of Itachi's 'attempt' harrassment. She twitched angrily at the memory. Someday, she'll _eradicate _the Uchiha brothers from the face of the earth!

_**Flash back **_

_Naruto shoved Itachi away from her she couldn't let him discover her real gender if he did discover who she really is her dream of saving up money for her family will come to waste. Don't get her wrong she loves money more than anything in this world but she's not the worst type of profiteering anything like sucking some rich dying old man for money. _

"_HENTAI PERVERT ECHII MANIAC STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Naruto scream as Itachi's head collided against the wall of the elevator with a loud bang oooh surely that hurt._

_Itachi glared at his 'boyfriend' _

"_What the hell was that!" Surely if his boyfriend doesn't look like a girl he already punch him in the face. Not that he want to punch Naruto but now he really want to beat the crap out of him. _

"_STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU ASS! WAAAA..." Naruto wanted to cry only one inch closer Itachi would have discovered that she's a woman. And she can't have him discover her this early. Its not that she's bothered that he'll get angry that they lied to him but she's thinking about the money! Yes the money! Money is the most important thing in the world. _

"_Its your DAMN fault Hentai! ERO! Itachi!" Naruto said repeatedly as she hug herself tightly._

_Itachi scoffed at this. "Don't get it on your head Uzumaki I'm just merely teasing you.. and in fact why would I be interested on a scrawny boy's body like yours? Not that I have an interest to molest another guy" he said as he shrug his shoulders coldly. In return Naruto stared at him blankly trying to process what he just said to her. Wait what he called her..._

_'SCRAWNY!' WTF? _

"_FUCK YOU UCHIHA'S!"_

_Naruto exploded as she pounced on Itachi straddling him as she try to claw his eyes out but of course he's a guy and he's too strong for her. Suddenly under all the struggle the door of the elevator opened the two of them turned as they heard a cough. _

"_OH GOD FREAKIN NOOOOO!" Its the Uchiha couple, Sasuke, Yuu and Kaito they're in front of us! Oh fuckin god Kaito saw us!_

"_That's bold.." Sasuke commented._

"_Fuck you Sasuke!"_

_End Flash Back_

* * *

Naruto then downed half of her drink in one go while her friends all watched her amusedly. Noticing the quietness of the group, She turned her gaze towards them, glaring.

"What?"

"Slow down man, we have all night!" Kiba cheered, drinking his own share of beer in the process.

Hinata giggled hugging her fiancé's arm, "Maybe Naru-chan is in a bit of trouble?" The others all laughed and tittered at her comment, but the object of their amusement wasn't so pleased.

"Shut up, guys," she growled and put her hand in the air, signaling to the bartender she wanted another beer. "You have no idea what I'm going through one bastard just- just!." Naruto couldn't say that THE Itachi Uchiha just tried to 'molest' her! WAAAA they wouldn't believe her anyway.

"Yo, Shikamaru, I think our little Naruto-chan **lovesick** for once!" Kiba shouted over to his friend at the other end of the bar. The man scratched his pine apple head in agreement and returned to ogling his fiancé Ino with loving eyes.

"I'm NOT love sick idiots!" Naruto glared at her friends. "Shikamaru is!"

"Oh, come on, Naruto! Surely it's not **that** bad! After all, you were our high school heartbreaker! How hard is it to snag a girl with your experience? I mean even you're a girl, girls still confessed their love to you such a lucky bastard" Lee huffed exasperatedly at his friend's moping status.

"Oi, Naruto-chan.." Kiba slapped his friend hard on the back, banging his friend's forehead onto the table in the process. "So how is it with you and your aching heart?" he asked once again

"Fuck Kiba I'm not heart broken I'm NOT even in love-" oh scratched that oh Kaito what would he think? What was he thinking now? Waaaa he maybe thinking that Itachi and I are doing some H stuff inside the elevator! Naruto slumped her head on the table her fist pounding on it repeatedly.

"I want to **_kill_ **someone sooooo badly!"

* * *

**Shirahane Aikawa** : Yay ! He is a She! is updated already! CHA! thanks for the reviewers wow 201 reviews? thanks guys you all rocks!

I hope all of you enjoyed reading this one! I'll update once i got 3 reviews at least but be warned it would take longer! :)

**Please Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer : Read disclaimer Preface.**


	16. Sudden Turn of Events

**"ADDITIONAL JOB DESCRIPTION"**

* * *

Itachi grumbled curses underneath his breath he's been glaring at his own reflection. Its been a week since that little episode where his 'boyfriend' slapped and bang his head against the wall. Adding on his headache is his little brother Sasuke who kept on teasing him about the little incident. Remembering that incident gives him a freaking nightmare! Well of course his head banged pretty hard and obviously...

**It still hurt! **

"The next time I see that bastard I'm going to give him a beating of a lifetime!" He swore as he gave himself a last look before deciding he'll definitely have to finish the paperwork weighting on his desk.

"I would like to see you do that.." Itachi twitched an angry vein pop out of his head as he turned his attention towards his little brother who has an amuse look on his face. Somehow his little brother's face adding to his annoyance. "If you don't have anything to do in your life otouoto then go the hell away from my office." He said dangerously.

"Well I don't have anything to do and I don't disturb you I'm just staying here keeping you company." Sasuke said innocently as another vein pop up out of his head. One more push he will definitely explode on his brother's face. "Oh well Itachi if only you could see your face that time its picture perfect.." Sasuke continued.

"I wish I have a camera it will surely a big hit to your fan girls.."

Itachi snapped his pencil into two.

All right that is the last straw...

**.. 1**

**...2**

**...3**

Sasuke counted until...

"**SASUKE GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE NOW!" **Itachi exploded as he grabbed his brother by the neck then kick him on his backside out of his office.

* * *

"Argh damn you Itachi!" Sasuke grumbled now he couldn't even tease him? "You're such a sore loser!" He said loud enough for Itachi to hear making his older brother's employee sweatdropped on the background.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BUILDING BEFORE I BEAT YOU INTO A BLOODY PULP!" Itachi said from the inside his office.

"To hell with Sasuke to hell with Naruto!" Itachi said twitching in anger he then picked up his phone over his desk and dial a number. "Answer it or I will kill you..." He said to himself before he heard the other line answered his call.

"_Yes, hello this is Naruto Uzumaki's other other cell if you're hearing this message it means your an asshole!"_Itachi twitched hearing the answering machine of his pretend boyfriend. _**'Even his answering machine tick me off' **_He thought he was about to hang up when he heard the other line clicked.

"He dared hang up on me that little prick!"

"Hoi hoi Naruto here what do you want sucker?"Naruto said on the other line with his usual happy go lucky voice.

* * *

**NARUTO**

**...**

"_**YOU LITTLE BASTARD UZUMAKI NARUTO!"**_Naruto winced at the intensity of Itachi's voice. She checked her ear first if she could still hear on it before bringing the phone back on it. "What the hell Uchiha what do you want?"She said with annoyance on her voice being yelled at is not a very pleasant feeling especially from the man who just a week ago try to molest her!

"_**YOU LITTLE PRICK YOU GO HERE RIGHT THIS SECOND OR I'LL TEAR YOUR NEW CHECK INTO PIECES!"**_Itachi threatened as he loudly slammed his cellphone down the table.

Naruto twitched.

"**THIS IS WHY I HATE UCHIHA'S!"**

* * *

**ITACHI**

"**YOU LITTLE PRICK NOW I'M SERIOUS SO YOU CAN'T HAVE ALL THE THINGS YOUR WAY OR I WILL KILL YOU ALL RIGHT!"**Itachi said twitching in annoyance he couldn't still forget what happened that time on the elevator his head hurts and his mother pass out again and yes as a result he got scolded like a twelve year old in FRONT of everyone for the first time of his 27 years of his life! And its all because this little prick before him.

"What throw you out of the water.." Naruto said uncaringly making Itachi glare at her. "I mean nothing happen right you're not the only one got scolded me too as well and its all because of you.."She said shrugging her shoulders. Now Itachi is producing a dark aura around him how could this guy act like this in front of UCHIHA ITACHI. Now he was trying to contain himself from killing this guy. One more straw or else he'll show him how to worship UCHIHA ITACHI.

"And plus you're the one who hired me so it's all about my condition or else no more freedom and you'll be married off since you're on marrying age and you're getting old..but hey old farts like you could marry every time you want since you hav- Eh..."Naruto couldn't even complete her sentence when she found her back against the wall while the older man trapping him in between his arms and his leg between her thighs nudging on her private part.

She blushed in embarrassment and anger.

"THE HELL! PERVERT! LET GO!" She shouted looking up to Itachi who has a dark look on his face.

"Listen Naruto let me add something on your job description..."

"What the heck!"

"You'll be my sex friend..."

"DREAM ON UCHIHA! PERVERT!"

**"Do you want me to show you how this pervert will devour you.."** Itachi said dangerously while he whispered hotly on the younger male's ear unknowingly making the younger male shiver as he lick and bite the blond's earlobe

"THE HELL _IT_ RISES UP!"

Naruto is shocked...

Does that mean I...

_"That I'm aroused?"_

* * *

**Shirahane Aikawa: **Unexpected Turn of Events! hahaha what do you think guys? and hey thanks for all the people who reviewed the last chapter all of you rock!

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	17. Notice!

Thank You to those who continue to support HE is a She! I LOVE you all... I don't even know why you pipz following this story. I mean this story is not actually perfect in grammar, there's a LOT of mistakes, its also confusing sometimes or everytime lol XD...

But still you all continue reading, leaving reviews and all you guys rock!

You guys are forever in my heart! Yeah I know I sound corny. But please bare with me. Anywayz guys I'm here to shamelessly plug my new fic for this year PLEASE PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! I'm back with SasuNaru Pair!

I'm gonna leave the story's summary

Title : Hold My Hand, Never Let Go..

Summary : I'm completely horrified right now... why you ask me? Because I just woke up early this morning in unfamiliar room the most horrifying thing is I'm naked underneath the blanket. And you know what's terrifying? A guy is beside smirking down at me... NAKED... THE HELL!

Please check it out and leave a review!

Thanks again guys! I would update He is a SHe! Next week! I'm positive so till then!

CIAO!


	18. Morning After

**I'm SO sorry for the long wait! Now this is the latest chapter!**

* * *

**Morning After**

* * *

Naruto is shock...

Utterly shock...

So shock that she deprived herself of air...

Itachi definitely knows now that she's a girl! The bastard is nudging in between her thighs near her crotch! Naruto gulped really hard the secret is out! What is she gonna do now? She's totally going to be skin alive by the older Uchiha.

"Y-You..." Itachi uttered his onyx orbs staring closely on the blond haired boy before him. Naruto watch Itachi as he move his hand to reach her cheek she turned her head away in reflex.

_"Oh no! Itachi is definitely gonna punch me I can't believe I'm scared!"_ Naruto thought to herself as she squeezed her eyes shut.

However before the older man could do it Naruto heard a loud thud she open her eyes slowly only to see his savior Sasuke standing by the lying body of his older brother on the floor.

Completely out..

Naruto blinked twice

"What the hell Sasuke!" Naruto said right after she found her voice.

"You're welcome Dobe.." Sasuke said shrugging his shoulders he then kneel down to put Itachi's arms on his shoulders hoisting him up in the process.

"You just knock out your brother!" Naruto uttered as she close her gaping mouth. "He's going to kick your sorry ass when he finds out!" She continued.

Sasuke rolled his eyes

"Yeah saving your ass..."

"Sasuke I think he-" Naruto gulped really hard the thought of Itachi getting angry towards her and knowing that she's already pretending to be a boy to receive money making her feel like she was just punch on her gut. She don't know why she don't want Itachi to know that she is a girl..

**Not just yet...**

* * *

**The next day...**

"What's eating you oneechan.." Yuu frowned she couldn't take her sister's brooding attitude early in the morning.

"Shut up Yuu!" Naruto grumbled weakly mostly she's the noisy one while eating but right now she couldn't find herself doing what she usually do. She's still bothered by the fact that Itachi might already know her secret. She's also angry as well to him for feeling her up!

"Shit! That perverted bastard!" Naruto grumbled angrily as she stab her bacon on her plate imagining it was Itachi.

"You need a shrink neechan.." the younger Uzumaki said as she watch her sister pent her anger towards the poor bacon.

"I'm going to kill him!"

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Itachi woke up with a very bad head ache his head is pounding as if its been hit by ten foot pole. "Ugh..." He moaned out in pain as he sat up from lying down the bed.

"Hey finally sleeping beauty is awake..." Sasuke teased his brother.

"Wanna die Sasuke? Go away!" Itachi said as he throw his pillow on his brother who easily dodge the flying object aside.

"So grumpy early in the morning huh Itachi really.." Sasuke said while leaning his back at the door frame arms folded across his chest.

"Ugh my head is aching.." Itachi muttered while massaging the bridge of his nose with his right hand.

"That's why you shouldn't drink too much..."

"I don't remember drinking last night.." Itachi said his brows rising.

"Well apparently you did.." Sasuke said while seating comfortably on the lounge he then face his brother with a smirk.

"When?" He asked puzzled.

"Last night apparently Naruto, you and I went to the pub to celebrate your freedom from all the dates that mom and dad making you attend all these years.." Sasuke said casually making him remember some bits of what he did last night.

**"_DREAM ON UCHIHA! PERVERT!"_**

**"_Do you want me to show you how this pervert will devour you..." Itachi said dangerously while he whispered hotly on the younger male's ear unknowingly making the younger male shiver as he lick and bite the blond's earlobe earning him a moan._**

Itachi turned blue.

"I can't believe I had a hard on last night..." Itachi said as he cup his face in shame. Why does he have to remember that? That memory is enough to make him cringe. "Naruto is a guy...but why I got a hard on while...?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows in amusement seeing his older brother facepalm himself. Its quiet entertaining...

meanwhile Itachi is fighting with his mind...

_"Maybe I'm going crazy now I mean I'm straight... I like girls but.. why would I want him? Don't tell me I'm becoming g-gay?"_ the thought is enough to make him even more blue.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Itachi passed out...

* * *

**So what do you think guys? Please Leave a Review! Anywayz I'm working on my new SasuNaru fanfiction or will you all want it to be ItaNaru? Tell me your suggestion Leave a Review! I will leave the summary for the new stories I'm working right now. **

**Title:**** Abunai Himitsu**

_"**Dangerous Secret"**_

_-_**Remake of my old story**_: Hidden in Mystery based on filipino drama /action/ thriller series _

_'Ang Babaeng Hinugot sa Aking Tadyang.."_

**Litterally means :**The woman drew in my ribs

**Genre: **YAOI

**Status** : Not yet Posted

**Rated : M**

**Summary :** Sasuke is a young businessman who leads a boring life on the other hand Naruto is the exact opposite of Sasuke. He is a very mysterious, aggressive and seductive man whom Sasuke discovers one morning sleeping with him. However he vanishes as quickly as he entered his life... _What is his secret? Sometimes secrets is better off hidden..._

**Title: Hold My Hand and Never Let Go**

**Status: POSTED**

**Genre: **SasukexgNaruto

**Rated T**

**Summary:** I'm completely horrified right now... why you ask me? Because I just woke up early this morning in unfamiliar room the most horrifying thing is I'm naked underneath the blanket. And you know what's terrifying? A guy is beside smirking down at me... NAKED... THE HELL!

**PLEASE GUYS CHECK HmH! also tell me if you want my newest remake fic "Abunai Himitsu" to be SasuNaru or ItaNaru?**


	19. HUSH HUSH ETERNAL BESTFRIENDS NO MORE!

**"HUSH HUSH ETERNAL BESTFRIENDS NO MORE!"**

**(PART 1)**

* * *

Naruto sighed, why this is happening to her? two days ago she was nearly _violated_ by non-other than Uchiha Itachi! Thanks to her bestfriend she was saved from the clutches of his older brother. Anyway she decided that Itachi needs beating when they see each other again on their parents party next week. _"He'll see! I'd give him a divine retribution!" _After all he deserve a punishment for trying to harassed her!

"Oi what's wrong with you Naru?" the blond jump off his seat when she felt Kiba squeezed her butt automatically in her reflex she gave him a karate chop. "WHAT THE HELL KIBA WHAT ARE YOU TOUCHING THERE HUUUUH?!" Naruto screamed angrily at his dog lover friend who started to laugh obnoxiously.

"Argh that hurts Naru!" Kiba said while massaging the lump on his head.

"Its because you're a pervert!" Naruto huffed as she hug herself while stepping away to prevent herself from being a victim of Kiba's way of friendship which is skin ship. _'What's with these guys and their urge to perv! Really I can't understand how their brain works!'_

"You guys still at it?" Shikamaru said yawning as he entered the dojo with his girlfriend Ino and bestfriend Chouji who anyway has a bag of chips sling on his shoulders.

"Hey hey guys can't you two just get along?" Chouji said while munching a mouthful of his lays chips he cradling on his arms.

"Oi Chouji don't bring in food! We're here to practice not to eat!" Kiba said disapprovingly.

"Just let him be! You know Chouji when it comes to food It'd be troublesome to handle him if he become hungry.." Shikamaru said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Well that kindda beats the whole idea of us exercising while Chouji eats..." Naruto said sarcastically as she starts to warm up.

"Oi anyway where's Sasuke-kun? He should be here I mean he never miss a judo lesson since he doesn't want to be beaten by you right Naru-chan?" Naruto twitched hearing that bastards name. _'That Sasuke behind my back is dating my younger sister! Imagine to just walk inside our apartment seeing my bestfriend kissing my sister! What would you feel?'_

* * *

**Flash back**

**_Naruto's PoV_**

_I just finished practicing judo from our family owned Dojo just near the market so on my way home I bought ingredients for me and my sister's dinner. Yuu will be home at 6pm so I still have an hour to prepare food. As I arrived home I could see that the lights on our apartment is on.. oh maybe Yuu is home that's good she's home early. She could help me prep the food since I'm kindda lazy to prepare it myself. I walk inside the apartment quietly I knotted my brows when I saw a two silhouette by Yuu's room. 'No way! Did Yuu brought a guy here?! The thought of my sister bringing a guy here makes my blood boil since I'm kind of over protective sister and I will really scrutinized any boy who comes on my sister's way. I stomped my way to my sister's bedroom ready to 'interrupt' their activity when I saw a familiar duck butt hair I squint my eyes just to make sure I'm not seeing things my eyes widen like saucers when I saw Sasuke my effin' bastard as a bestfriend towering my sister kissing her! Eww I could even hear the sucking sounds on their kiss. Okay! That's it the reaper of evil just unleashed from my whole being I'm **suuuure** as hell that I will give Uchiha fucking Sasuke the beating of the lifetime!_

"_UCHIHA SASUKE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER!" I said as I could feel my body producing an evil aura._

"_Oh hey dobe..." I heard Sasuke said uncaringly._

"_Um.. neechan..." _

"_FUCK SHIT SASUKE OUT OF MY HOUSE! WE'RE THROUGH DON'T EFFIN COME BACK HERE!" I shouted at Sasuke's face and literally grab Chibi Sasuke by his collar and kick him out of the house. Not minding that my sister is begging me not to end Sasuke and I's friendship._

**END FLASH BACK**

* * *

"I HATE THAT FUCKING GUY! IF I SEE HIM AGAIN I WILL CUT HIS B !$ and HIS $#$$ !" Naruto shouted a series of curse words only dedicated for her 'bestfriend' turned 'ex-bestfriend' Uchiha Sasuke. _"Okay maybe I overreacted but hell he effin kissed my sister! __**MY**__ sister! grr! I told him to not lay his hand on Yuu since I know Sasuke he is number one playboy! And I don't want my sister to be hurt... anyway I don't care anymore that teme if he wants us to be friends again then he should find the way to make it up to me! He should stop pursuing my sister!" Naruto thought angrily._

"HUUUWHATT?! No more SasuNaru?!" Ino said scandalizing the very idea.

"SasuNaru?" Shikamaru and the others asked in unison.

"Hey this fanfiction is ItaNaru right?" Chouji said while opening another pocket of chips.

"Shut up Chouji!"

"Awww..."

"We need to make Sasuke-kun and Naruto reconcile! coz seriously I'd die I love SasuNaru!" Ino said crying animatedly. While Shikamaru sweatdropped, "This story is ItaNaru remember Ino?" he said sighing.

"I don't care!"

"Oh geez! I don't like what yer' thinking Ino..." Kiba said as he see the glimpse of mischief on Ino's eyes.

"Its operation Hush Hush bring the two eternal bestfriend's together!"

Shikamaru sighed, "This is gonna be a loooooong day..."

* * *

**Shirahane Aikawa**: What do you think guys? How's the humor? Is it a bit corny? XD Sorry for the late update! Hopefully I didn't lose my reviewers and readers! Tell me guys what u think about this chapter. Part 2 will be release when I get at least 5 reviews! What do you guys suggestion for the next chapter? Tell me! Also sorry for the lack of ItaNaru interaction this chapter they'd get their chance next chapter. This is kind of SasukexNaruto 'friendship' arc XD

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
